A portable electronic device such as smartphone is equipped with a function of processing images. For example, the electronic device has an image editing function capable of cutting, enlarging, and shrinking and image, and adjusting the contrast of the image. The electronic device provides a screen-frame composed of a plurality of sections. The electronic device is capable of extracting a part of the image which matches the corresponding section. The electronic device is capable of positioning the image obtained by matching partial images to the corresponding sections of the frame as a synthesis image. However, certain objects (e.g. a face) may be missing in the corresponding section or included partially.